1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector for connecting a central processor unit (CPU) and a printed circuit board (PCB).
2. Description of Related Patent
There are several kinds of electrical connectors for connecting a CPU and a PCB. The electrical connectors can be divided into pin grid array (PGA), ball grid array (BGA) and land grid array (LGA). A great mating force is needed to make sure the mating between the contacts of the electrical connector and the terminals of the CPU and PCB is steady.
The traditional electrical connector comprises: an insulative housing for mounting the CPU, a stiffener supporting the insulative housing, a cover covering on the insulative housing. A first end of the cover locks on the stiffener and can rotate, and a lever presses on a second end parallel to the first end to supply the mating force.
The stiffener of the traditional electrical connector are formed by punching a metal plate. Taiwan patent No. M244626 shows the stiffener is integrated, and has a central opening. Obviously, in such a structure, material would be waste as the central opening is punched.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.